The Perpetual Flame of Love
by Raika Delleon
Summary: As La Muerte and Xibalba place the greatest wager of all time on the young trio of Maria, Joaquin and Manolo. Little do they realize that the heart has a way of surprising you and others around you. FYI! This is focused on the pairing La Muerte/Maria, but has some Joaquin/Manolo. The first chapter is just going over the beginning of the movie up until Maria leaves for Spain.
1. Chapter 1

**In the middle of Mexico there resided a small town known as San Angel where our tale begins to unfold. As it so happen to be the day of the dead celebrations, Xibalba decided he had taken enough of serving as the Land of the Forgot ten's ruler where it was nothing but a bleak and vile wasteland. Xibalba went up to the surface where the humans were to speak with his former love La Muerta who ruled over the Land of the Remembered where it was nothing but endless fiesta's and celebrations, to discuss a new arrangement. In the midst of their conversation as they walk past many families bringing food to the graves of their lost loved ones, he pleads with her "Please trade lands with me! I beg you!" She only laughs at his request as she leans closer to him and says "Oh you're so cute when you beg." Xibalba exclaims further "I'm serious! I hate it down there" La Muerta's eyes flare with anger as she appears in front of him closer than before in the blink of an eye "Hey! You're there because you cheated! You made your bed with that wager!" she yells back at him. **

**"****You're not the man I fell in love with all those centuries ago…" she sighs softly as she looked away from him, as a moment of silence passes Xibalba tries to diffuse the tension by saying "Let's not dwell on the past MI Amore" in a sweet voice, but this only causes La Muerte to let out a small growl back in response as he continues by saying "I was thinking… How about another wager?" That only fueled her anger further as she hollerd at him again saying "You think you can calm the fire of my anger with another bet?!" Xibalba shrivels back in fear, but still curious about the proposition La Muerte mulls over the idea until asking "what exactly do you have in mind…?" Xibalba's previous fear of her anger is replaced with a large smile and hope as he quickly zooms up through the air onto the tallest tower in the town to look down at the people below, His former lover right behind him looking down with him as well. Xibalba begins to look around and says with a small amount of curiosity to himself "Let's check out the menu..."**

**He spots three kids playing, two boys and one girl. "Look there my love, classic mortal dilemma, two boys, best friends no doubt..." He says as he looks over at La Muerte who is watching as well as there is a boy with a guitar trying to serenade the girl sitting atop a tombstone and another boy with a fake sword who is slashing his sword around trying to impress her with his might. La Muerte finishes Xibalba's sentence softly sighing "In love with the same girl..." La Muerte takes one last look as she sees the boys fighting one another claiming the girl as theirs until the young girl jumps from the tombstone and pushes both of the boys exclaiming she belongs to no one leaving the boys speechless and amazed. With a sigh of contentment Xibalba says "I believe we have our wager, which boy will marry her?" He extends his hand towards the trio to emphasize his point. La Muerta sighs as she begins her decent down towards the ground and the children, "Very well, we will each chose one of each of these boys to be her champion." She says as she looks over to Xibalba who is right next to her until they both zoom to the ground and take a new form to blend in with the surrounding and the people.**

**La Muerta turning herself from a tall, gracious, beautiful sugar skull woman clad in a red dress with yellow flowers that lined the dress as well as one resting atop each of her ears and a red hat adorned with candles on top with hanging skulls at the bottom that sat gracefully sat atop her head, into an old woman wearing a red dress with yellow flowers on top of her right ear with a kind face and chicken resting peacefully a top her head as her disguise. "let's go wish them luck" Xibalba said as he had also transformed himself from the black tar skinned, green slim covering the parts that tar didn't, white bearded and mustached, creature he once was into an old man with a crocked nose in a faded soldier uniform. They linked arms as they started towards the group of young children.**

**Meanwhile the children were playing around pushing no one another until the boy with guitar looked to the girl and asked "Maria weren't you grounded?" Maria looked upwards as she sighed then at the young boy with the guitar "My father is over reacting. How was I supposed to know chickens didn't like taking baths?" she questioned as she looked over at the boy with the sword and fake mustache who just shrugged. She shrugged back until the chicken she had bathed earlier had run past them clucking with soap bubbles following after it as it went by. Maria shocked at first as she watch the chicken go past them but then relaxed as the boy with the fake sword and mustache popped up between her and the other boy. **

**"****Don't worry." The boy with the mustache said as she he pointed to himself with his sword "He knows a real man is protecting you tonight." Saying proudly as he moved closer to Maria. Maria leaned over to him as she laughed lightly saying "You're not even close!" as she crossed her arms over her chest smiling. The boy taken back replied "But I have a mustache!" As he gestured to his upper lip where his cut out mustache was with his sword. The other boy with the guitar quickly interjected as Maria shoved the boy with the fake mustaches shoulder "Just like your grandma!" causing the boys mustache to swing up and almost off his upper lip until he quickly caught himself and his mustache, adjusting it back to where it once was. **

**As he stood tall, his mustache faltered and eventually fell off causing both Maria and the boy with the guitar to laugh at him, as they wrapped an arm around each of his shoulders. They all laughed until Maria and the boy with the guitar were called by their fathers "Maria!" her father called. "Manolo!" the boy with the guitar father called. Leaving the boy with the fake mustache and sword all to himself yearning to be called by his own father, but he knew his father would never be calling. So he picked up his fake mustache and put it back on his upper lip while holding his sword as he walked towards the alter where his father resided. His father a decorated soldier and hero known as Captain Mondragon, who had died fighting the notorious bandit known as Chakal leaving his only son Joaquin an orphan in the process. Joaquin held his sword up high and made sure his fake mustache was on properly as he saluted his father's statue and to the memory of his sacrifice.**

**As Joaquin was admiring his father, Manolo was with his father remembering the loss of his mother with him and his great grandmother. Manolo's father was explaining to him about how if they remembered their lost loved ones they were never truly gone, and on that day they would be able to feel their presence. As Manolo looked up to his father after closing his eyes for a moment he whispered "I can feel them…" and he could, he felt the soft warm presence of his mother holding him. Looking at his father who smiled down at him until a kind voice of an older woman softly interrupted them "Kind people" she said as the older woman in a red dress and chicken adorning her head who walked up to them "May I please have a bit of your bread?" she gestured to the bread held in Manolo's hands he was going to give to his mother's alter. **

**"****I am so hungry." The disguised La Muerte finished as she moved even closer to Manolo. Manolo walked closer to the older woman, and offered the bread to her saying "I'm sure Mama would want you to have this." As he looked at her then his father for reassurance "Right Papa?" His father only smiled and nodded his approval as he looked at his son then the older woman who had gingerly taken the bread from Manolo's hands. "Thank you my dear" La Muerte smiled in her disguise as she and looked at the young boy before her who smiled back "In return, you have my blessing." She said "May your heart always be pure and courageous." Manolo's father walked up behind him and placed a hand on his should as he asked "What do we say Manolo?" the boy looked up at his father with glee as he looked back at the old woman before and said "Thank you Senorita, thank you." La Muerte still disguised then walked away from Manolo and his father holding the bread they had given her in her hands.**

**Joaquin who was finished with admiring his father's statue turned around to watch the interaction between Manolo and the old woman. Joaquin sighed as he walked the old woman leave with a loaf of bread in her hands "Oh Manolo, always giving stuff away for free." Then turned back to his father's statue with his hands on his hips as he asked "Right dad?" Suddenly Joaquin had head a mysterious sound coming from the nearby entrance to his father's tomb. He pulled his sword out as he walked further in and asked "Who's in there?" cautiously moving forward, as his mustache was blown away. Out of the darkness came an old man with a crocked nose who wore a tarnished old soldier uniform. The old man pleaded with his eyes slightly water and his hands out to the young boy "Young sir, May I please have some of your bread?" then gesturing with his hands to the bread that lay at the foot of Joaquin's fathers alter "I'm so hungry." Placing his once outstretched hands around his stomach to emphasize his hunger. **

**The disguised Xibalba watched as Joaquin used his sword to pick up a loaf of bread and bring it in front of him as he said "This bread is for my father" Joaquin then used his free hand to remove the bread from the sword and waved it in front of him "and it's delicious". Joaquin watched as the old man removed his hands from his stomach and asked "Perhaps you would consider trading it?" As the old man held out a green and black medal with a cross in the middle to him. Joaquin in disbelief said "A medal?" Please!" as he brought the bread to his lips and took a bite but the old man leaned in closer to him as he said "Oh! This is no ordinary medal my boy" the disguised Xibalba then flipped the medal between his fingers "As long as you wear it, you cannot be hurt and it will give you immeasurable courage." He then held the medal in his palm and offered it to the young boy before him. **

**Joaquin was silent but considered the offer for a moment before reaching out for the medal and taking it from the old man. "Really?" he asked as he held the medal up examining it. Without looking at the old man he tossed him the bread and said "Deal!" still amazed as he gazed at his new prize but the old man quickly walked forward grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around saying "But keep it hidden." Looking around then back at Joaquin "There is a bandit king who would stop at nothing! To get it back." Joaquin was still looking at the medal as he asked "Bandit king…?" then a sudden realization dawned on him "Do you mean Chakal?" he looked up to ask the old man but he had disappeared, and left the young boy all alone. Confused, he looked around for the old man "Where did he go?" he asked himself as he saw the old man nowhere in sight while gripping the medal firmly to his chest.**

**Back on the tallest tower in the town, stood La Muerte in her natural form. In between her hands she held one of the yellow flowers that usual lie above one of her ears. She carelessly pulled at it while smiling as she watched her champion Manolo with his father, then Maria with her father as she waited for Xibalba to return. Xibalba laughed deeply as he zoomed up behind his ex-lover as he smugly said "So if my boy wins" then zoomed closer to La Muerte as she placed the flower in her hands back over her ear "I will finally rule the land of the remembered." Turning away from her and smiling at the thought of him ruling over her domain. La Muerte watched him, a smiling tugging at the corner of her lips too as she reached over for his beard and bringing him closer to her "And if my boy wins" she said seductively as she stroked his face to his beard, causing him sigh blissfully until she forcibly jerked his beard down and yelling "You will stop interfering the affairs of man!" she then zoomed away Xibalba directly behind her surprised and shocked "What?!" He exclaimed as they both appeared on a different tower.**

**"****I can't do that!" He insisted "Come on! That's the only fun I ever get!" La Muerte looked at him unamused while place a hand on her hip and leaning forward using her free hand to point at him "Then the bet is off" She then zoomed away again leaving Xibalba alone to let out a frustrated huff with a scowl to form on his face before remembering that if he won he would rule over the land of the remembered, making him smile mischievously and zooming away after her. They both reappeared back on the first tower they were on before and with a sigh and a bow Xibalba extended his hand out to his ex-love "Very well, my dear" He said "By the ancient rules, the wager is set" La Muerte looked at him contemplating for a moment before reaching out and grasping Xibalba's hand in hers as they both shook on the now official wager, a smile forming on both of their faces. Lightening crackling in the background as a sign the wager had now begun.**

**The following day the young trio ran through the streets of San Angel, having fun as they slide, jumped and fell down stairs chasing after one another. Until Maria who was running in front of Joaquin and Manolo, abruptly stopped as she heard a young piglet call out to her saying "Bleehhh!" she looked over at the young piglet and said "You're so cute." Holding her hands to her chest as her and the piglet looked at one another, a smile forming on her lips. From the side she heard the sound of metal scraping against metal, causing her to look where it had come from to see a man sharping two butcher knives against each other. Shocked she gasped, then looked up at the picture above him that showed three pigs in a pot, a fire under them as one of the pigs had an x over its eyes symbolizing it had died.**

**Quickly regaining her composure she looked back at the young pig and said "Oh no" courage and rage had no filled her small frame as she declared "Not on my watch!" as she held her fake sword in her hands tightly then looked back as the two boys had finally caught up to her. She pointed to the pen where the pigs were being held and yelled "We have to the animals!" pleading with eyes to the two boys to help her. The boys replied in unison "Huh?!" confusion written on their faces until Maria encouraged them by saying "Come on you guys!" raising her sword high up in the air "Let's do this!" Manolo being the only one who raised his sword up with hers letting out a yell in agreement as Joaquin tried to reach out to her, to stop her exclaiming "No Maria! Don't!" but could not reach her in time as she brought down her sword on the lock of the pen releasing the pigs into the streets of the town.**

**In the center of town Maria's father the Captain of the brigade was beseeching anyone to join his four man army so that they had more people to protect their town against Chakal and is heinous group of bandits. At the mention of Chakal's name the town citizen shrank in fear and let out gasps full of terror. Then out of nowhere from behind the group of citizens and the Captain with his brigade came a young voice that cried "Chakal is here!" causing them all the shriek in fright and turn around to see if Chakal was there. To their relief it was not Chakal just a young piglet that came down bouncing towards them from one of the main streets with a happy "Blee!" The townsfolk let out a relieved sigh, until they heard the cheer of Maria saying "Freeeedddooomm!" as she rode upon a big pig, heading straight for them. A with a whole herd of pigs behind her as well as Joaquin running as fast as he could to keep up and Manolo begging dragged as he held onto the pigs tail that Maria was riding on. **

**Everyone in the square shrieked as they ran away from the incoming pigs that ran towards them. Maria just giggled as she bulldozed through her the only four men in her brigade and towards her father. Her father incredulous to what his daughter had just done, he looks around then at his fast approaching daughter bellowing "What have you done now Maria?!" Maria points her sword forward up towards the sky as she squeals with joy "Freedom is coming through!" it's not until she looks down does she realize how close she is to her father and then she lets out a gasp in surprise. Her father hollers "No!" as he raises his hands up to cover himself, but before Maria can collide with him Joaquin and Manolo go tumbling forwards and pushing him out of the way as they both end up flying from the impact and landing in two baskets off to the side safely. **

**Manolo laughing and Joaquin looking over at his friend with fruit on his head shrugging with a small smile on his face as the piglet from earlier pups up between them his eyes wide with concern as he looks at where Maria's father is. Not paying any attention to the pig the boys watch Maria as she safely leads her pig to a nearby stall and sit on top of him. She looks to her father, to make sure he is alright, the two boys following her eyes to look to her father as well until they see a giant boar with spikes on its back heading straight for Maria's father. **

**The boar gaining speed as it rushes towards Maria's father, its large tusks in front of it as it pants heavily, pushing forward. Manolo lets out a sharp gasp in fear as he lifts himself from his basket but before he can even get out Joaquin has jumped away from his and is running towards Maria's father, the General. Joaquin pushes past the General's men who are cowering as he runs faster towards the Boar and Maria's father. Barely making to General he pushes him out of the way as the Boar hits Joaquin with all hits might, causing the boy to go slide backwards with so much force he is only a few feet away from Manolo and where he started to run from. Surprise gasps surround him as he looks down at the medal he received from the old man the other night and lets out an astounded "Whoa…!" then covers the metal with his jacket. **

**The boar snorts angrily in reply and quickly turns to a nun who unfortunately happens to be close to for comfort. The nun lets a feeble "Oh…" as the boar's eyes narrow on its latest victim and snorts again loudly. Joaquin looks to Manolo who ran up next to him as they look at the nun and the boar then to each other. Joaquin smiling looks at Manolo and hollers "No retreat!" Manolo grinning back at him for a moment before bolting forwarding shouts "No Surrender!" Manolo running as fast as his legs will allow him he passes by a young woman wearing a red shawl and grabs it from her before jumping in front of the nun to face the boar. "Toro! Toro!" He exclaims towards the boar as she he waves the red shawl he now holds in both hands. **

**The boar lets out a deathly growl as it dashes forward towards Manolo who waits with the red shawl held out ahead of him. Just as the boar is about to come crashing into Manolo he quickly moves to the side, the red shawl following after him, as the boar plunges forward past him colliding with one of the men in the brigade instead, causing the man goes flying off with a scream as the boar turns around after the impact to face Manolo again. Manolo's father said proudly as he looked to his "He has the gift!" **

**Bewildered by what just happened, Manolo looks down at the red shawl in awe then back up at the approaching boar as the boar nearly misses him again. Moving the red shawl to lead the boar away from him, as to not get hit as the speed in which the boar passed him caused him to spin around and the shawl to be wrapped around his waist as his hands tightly holding on to it. As the boar crashed into a cart full of produce, the crowd let out a cheer and applauded. Joaquin himself smiled and cheered as well, as they watched the boar get up and turn back around towards Manolo. **

**Manolo evades the boar once more as his father cheers him on shouting "Good form!" causing his son to smile as he evades the boar again. Finally Manolo and the boar face off for the last time as he tricks the boar into running past him and into a wall causing it to crash with a loud Thud! As the crowd erupts into applause and praise for him. His father holding his fist up as he tells anyone nearby "That's my son!" All the nuns walk up to and sing their thanks. **

**After watching Manolo, Joaquin runs up to the fallen General and helps him up. Maria's father scratches his head as his vision comes back to him saying "Oh my! What did I miss?" his eyes refocusing first on the applause of the crowd then on Joaquin. "Are you okay sir?" Joaquin asks as the General puts an arm around him and says with gratitude "You have my life!" walking up to them Manolo is holding the piglet as he begins to say "As I..!" but the General cuts him off with his hooked hand to his lips with an irritated "Shush!" Quiet boy, I'm talking" Manolo tries to speak again saying "But I..!" but the General cuts him off again telling him to "Be quiet." **

**To the left of him Maria's father the General can hear the screams of the citizen and looks in mock horror at what his daughter has done. He sees one of his men fighting over a pig for a hat that is on fire, chickens running round scattered in fright, wagons over turns and pigs roaming everywhere. Shocked and angry he says quiet anger "That girl is in so much trouble!" Maria hearing her father though in a nearby stall, still on top of a pig moves back scared as she breathes "Uh oh…" and looks away as her father finally looks around so angry he screams his daughters name "MAARRRIIIAAA!" So loud you can hear it ten miles out of the city's boundaries. Reluctant she rides the pig to her father and hops off to offer him an explanation saying "I'm sorry Papa it's just..." and stops mid-sentence to see that Manolo's guitar on the ground broken from the stampede from before and gasps dropping her fake sword to reach over and pick up the broken guitar. Saying sadly as she holds the guitar "Manolo's guitar…" Manolo gasps as well as he notices his now broken guitar lying in Maria's hands. **

**"****Maria!" Her father calls out to her to get her attention "This rebellious nonsense ends now!" yelling as he stomps his foot and points down to emphasize his point. Moving in front of Manolo to get her full attention he continues "You are going to become a proper lady!" confused Maria response "Why?" frustrated her father hollers "Because I said so!" staring into his daughters eyes he calms down a little and says "I am sending you to Spain, where the sisters of the convent of the perpetual flame of beauty will straighten you out!" All three children shocked and surprised ask "What?!" in disbelief as Maria then implores her father to reconsider as she begs "But Papa!" Not allowing her any say he interrupts her saying "Nope! Its already been decided. Now go Home!" as he shouts at her and points to their home. Crying as she runs towards their home Maria clings to Manolo's guitar and disappears out of view from the two boys and her father. **

**As they watched her leave in tears the General looks at Joaquin and says happily "Joaquin you are so much like your father. This town could use a new hero use a new hero" then walks away telling Joaquin "Come… You are like the son I never had." Joaquin looks back to Manolo a wide smile on his lips before running after the General who went on to say to Joaquin "Your father was the best..." As Joaquin and General kept walking away Manolo could no longer hear what they were saying.**

**Manolo not paying attention was surprised when he heard an upset grunt coming from the woman he had taken the shawl from earlier beside him. He laughed nervously as she snatched it from him and walked away in a huff. Sighing sadly he released the piglet to have it pee on his shoes and legs. Saddened and frustrated at being alone and peed on. Trying to get his mind off the fact he was just urinated on his mind roamed back to Maria where he remembered what Maria's father had said to her about sending her to Spain. The thought angered him and he started to head towards Maria's house until he felt his father's strong hand holding him back and asking him "And where do you think you're going?" Looking at his now kneeling father then back towards Maria's house he says distraught "He can't send Maria away!" his father smiled towards his son and told him "Father do what is best for their children, Come along." Then rose and walked away. Manolo followed him as the piglet trailed behind him, his head held low in defeat. **

**As the boys were busy Maria sat alone crying about having to leave her two best friends to go to Spain. It was only a few days that had passed and she had packed her things, about to board a train to Spain. She looked between her two friends, Joaquin was recruited by her father to join his brigade and wore a soldiers uniform as Manolo was forced to start practicing for his family's tradition which was to become a bullfighter and he wore a Matador uniform. After saying goodbye to her father who walked away trying to not show her he was crying she sighed and walked up to the two boys in their uniforms saying "I'm going to miss you guys." Joaquin and hugged her as he told her reassuringly "We will be here waiting." Then hugging Manolo who said supportively "For as long as it takes." **

**Maria smiled at both of them as she told Joaquin "Keep fighting for what's right" and Manolo "Don't forget to keep playing" Manolo reached behind him and brought up a big box telling her "It's a present, you should open it now." She did and saw the piglet from before. "I named him chewy, he will look after you now." She gratefully smiled at Manolo as she held Chewy close to her. Joaquin exclaiming in the back how he didn't know they were supposed to bring gifts, causing the trio to laugh. **

**"****It's almost time to go!" someone called causing the three children to snap out of laughter and look at one another sadly. "Oh!" Mary said excitedly as she had almost forgotten as she ran behind Manolo and grabbed a large box with a red bow on it. She handed the box to Manolo as she apologetically said "This is to make up for breaking your guitar." A loud man's voice yelling "All Aboard!" caused the trio to look at the train. Maria swiftly grabbed Chewy from Joaquin and ran to the train where she hopped in, leaving the boys to watch her leave but not before running after the train promising to play music and fight for her when she returns. As the town began to fade away with her two best friends, Maria clung to Chewy. Afraid and excited to the new adventure that lay before her in Spain. **


	2. Chapter 2

**While the trio were split up and dealing with their own mortal problems, Xibalba and La Muerte were in a dilemma of their own. La Muerte was the first one to speak as they stood on the tallest tower watching over the two boys like they did before when making their wager. "We have a problem" she said to Xibalba who was watching Joaquin marching with the four other brigade members to the Generals commands "What is it my dear?" He asked as he looked at his ex-love who was now watching Manolo as he waved his red cap like his father was instructing him. "For the boys to have a fair chance at marrying Maria we have to make sure there is no one else that will pursue her and that both boys will not be tempted to be with another woman."**

**Xibalba brought one of his clawed hands to his beard and ran it over his beard in contemplation "Hmm.. It seems you are right my love" He then passed a glance at where Joaquin and Manolo were before looking back at La Muerte "What do you suggest?" La Muerte pondered over what could be done before coming to a conclusion. "I will follow Maria to Spain and watch over her, as you will stay here in San Angel and look after the boys." Xibalba smiled mischievously at the town below but La Muerte grabbed his beard and forced his gaze towards her a fire growing in her eyes "But if you cheat, or harm either of the boys I shall never forgive you!" Xibalba gulped nervously as he looked into her eyes and stuttered out "I-I would never..." she interrupted him though saying "I'm going to leave someone to watch over you to make sure." "What !" Xibalba exclaimed to this "I'm centuries old! I do not require a babysitter!" **

**La Muerta only smiled as she let one of her hands caress the side of his face. He visibly relaxed into the touch and smiled. "If only you acted like it, dear" she said coyly and then snapped her fingers. A yellow light shined up from the ground next to her, revealing with it a skeleton dove "ava will look after you and report to me if you do anything to harm the boys, or if you cheat." She said the last part with venom as she glared at him. Xibalba stood up straight leaning in towards La Muerte with his mouth open about to say something until he saw the flames in her eyes come a blaze. "Fine…" He agreed dissatisfied but not wanting to cause her to be upset with him any further. La Muerte looked over both the boys, Xibalba and then finally at the dove. "Be good my love" La Muerte said as she waved goodbye to Xibalba and the dove then vanished in a flurry of yellow petals. **

**All the while Maria's trip on the train had been relatively short compared to the long voyage she had on the ship that lasted more than a few weeks. Unfortunately on the ship they didn't allow Chewy to be with her and put him in a pen and told her they would deliver him to the Covent for her when they arrived. Without Chewy that left Maria alone. Luckily on the ship it didn't take her long to make friends and she even found another girl who was going to the same Covent as her. Her name was Amora Ortiz, she was around her age maybe a year older but she had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. She was taller than Maria by a few inches and treated everyone kindly, even offering her food to others. Maria admired the girl and before she knew it they were friends. They talked about their homes as they had both come from Mexico, and how they were leaving behind loved ones to go to a new place they hadn't ever been to before. They smiled at one another as their ever enduring cruise had finally come to an end as they reached the port off of Spain's shores. **

**Maria was the first one to leave the ship, her things in tow behind her as she spun around and took a deep breath of air "Finally off that smelly ship!" she shouted happily as she sighed and took in more deep breaths. Amora followed behind her with her things thrown over her should and holding onto the strap with one of her hands while the other was on her hip and an eye brow raised at Maria's reaction. "Really?" she asked laughing "It wasn't that bad Maria" Maria looked behind her at the blonde "Your sense of smell must be off because to me it was terrible" she said as she scrunched her nose up "I've never been so excited for a bath in my entire life." She laughed as the blonde walked up beside her laughing as well "Well as soon as we make it to the Convent I'm sure they are going to be more than happy to help you with that request" Amora said as Maria sighed gleefully at the thought. **

**Had it not been for Amora, Maria would have easily lost her way. Amora weaved in and out of the streets asking a few strangers where to find the Convent of the perpetual flame of beauty. They gladly pointed the duo in the right direction and within a few hours on the outskirt of town they finally found it. Tired, exhausted with sweat pouring down their faces and their bodies aching from the walk as well as hauling their possession, they moved towards the entrance of the Covent. The Covent was guarded by two tall nuns dressed in the same black robes as they stood outside the small entrance that was only as big as two doors. The Covent itself was completely surrounded by a stone wall that was well above twenty feet and covered in vines.**

**Amora whistled as she looked up at the wall before them "That's one heck of a wall." she said as she smiled and looked to Maria, elbowing the other girl lightly. Maria nodded in agreement but was slightly confused by all the security measures "I've never seen walls this high, and why would a Covent need such high walls anyways?" she asked, but Amora just shrugged with a smile still on her face as the two nuns who were securing the door finally noticed them and ran up to them. One nun grabbed their belongings as the other introduced them "Hello! My name is Sister Delleon and this is Sister Garcia" she said as she gestured to the woman carrying the girl's belongings. "It's a blessing to meet both of you." as she looked between the two girls then rested her eyes on Maria "You must be Maria Posada. General Posada informed us earlier of your arrival, it's so good to have you with us" she said with a smile and looked over to Amora with slight confusion "And who are you?" she asked.**

**Amora smiled sweetly as she looked up at Sister Delleon "I'm Amora Ortiz, my family sent a letter about my arrival here but it seems I showed up before it did." Sister Delleon laughed lightly as she smiled at Amora "Well Amora, we a truly blessed to have you too." Sister Delleon then turned away from both of the girls and started to walk towards the entrance to the Covent, calling back to the girls to follow her. Sister Garcia had already made it inside and disappeared into the Covent with their things, as Sister Delleon proceeded to bring them in and close the gate behind them. **

**Once inside both girls marveled at what truly lie inside the Covent. It was a small town on its own with several small buildings, a few two story buildings and even some taller three stories. A few fields placed near some buildings that were empty and some flourishing with fruits, vegetables and flowers. It was so vast that walking from one side to the other may take a few hours. "Wow…" they both said in unison as they looked at each other with wide smiles plastered on their faces, then at Sister Delleon who smiled back and said "You will come to learn that this Covent is not like the rest, and our definition of beauty may surprise you." Sister Delleon kept walking on a stone paved road towards a section of closer buildings that were only two stories tall.**

**Maria and Amora followed her as they took in the scenery. The main roads to the buildings were stone roads, only about two person wide but the stones were large and a multitude of shades between grey, black and red. Each building they saw had several tree's next to it that enhanced it natural beauty, along with flowers and vines that crawled up the buildings walls. Maria swooned as she looked around her. Such beauty she thought to herself as she became lost in the sights before her until Amora grabbed her hand and lead her forward towards Sister Delleon. Maria blushed as she looked at her hand in Amora's. She didn't know why she blushed at their contact but she did, and didn't even think about removing her hand from Amora's. **

**After a few moments they were outside one of the two story buildings with a symbol of a small flower bud above the entrance. Maria opened her mouth about to ask a question before Sister Delleon spoke "I'm sure you are curious about the flower bud, but it symbolizes you are new to the Covent and you are barely starting your life here." Sister Delleon turned around as she looked at both the girls "We all look forward to seeing how beautiful you turn out once you finally bloom, but we Sisters at this Covent are here to nurture, teach and protect you. So you can reach that point." She pat Maria's head as Maria closed her mouth, her question just being answered by the all-knowing Sister Delleon. Sister Delleon looked between the two girls and noticed their hands, quickly turning around with a smile on her lips as she continued forward.**

**Sister Delleon then opened the door to the building they were standing infront of and inside was Sister Garcia, empty handed. Once again, before Maria could ask her question Sister Delleon answered it saying "Your things have already been placed in your respective rooms by our Sister Garcia. I will be leading you to your rooms now so you can get cleaned up and rest for the remainder of the day." She turned to look at Maria and Amora before walking further into the building as Sister Garcia exited the building. As they made their way up the stairs Amora let go of Maria's hand and they both focused on keeping up with Sister Delleon.**

**Once on the second floor Sister Delleon lead them down a hallway full of doors. "Each of these doors is a room that belongs to another Sister here who is also quite new." Sister Delleon said as she gestured to the doors "I would suggest getting to know one another as you will be spending a lot of time together." Maria looked over at Amora who just shrugged as they kept walking after Sister Delleon who finally stopped at the end of the hallway. "Maria" she said as she opened the door to the left of her "This is your room." Sister Delleon then looked at Amora as she opened the door to her right "And this will be your room Amora." She then looked at both of the girls "I hope you two don't mind being across the hall from each other." Both of the girls looked at one another and shook their heads with a smile. **

**Sister Delleon wished the girls a good day as she took her leave and vanished from sight down the flight of stairs. Maria looked into her new room with excitement as she noticed a queen sized bed, a writing desk, a closet, a dresser and her own bathroom with a tub in it. Maria squealed happily and ran over to Amora who was already in her room looking around too. Maria hugged her "This is great!" she said as she looked up the shocked blonde. The other girl just smiled and hugged her back "Yes it is. This should be a wonderful new experience for us both." Maria nodded then asked "I'm going to freshen up then look around, would you like to join me?" Amora shook her head and replied "I appreciate the invitation but maybe next time, Im beat. I think I'm going to bathe and then take a long nap" Maria shrugged and said "Okay" as she retreated back to her room and closed the door behind her"**

**Amora went to the door to her room closing and locking it, then moving to the windows were she closed them and pulled the curtains close. "Finally" she sighed to herself as a she stood in the middle of her new room with yellow petals whirling around her until she transformed into La Muerte. "Its good to be me again" she stretched out her arms as she looked around "Everything always looks so different when I'm back to my old self. It all seems so much smaller now..." she smiled and laughed to herself as she sat on the bed. She contemplated about everything that lead up to her being at the Convent as she sat back leaning on her hands. The voyage and the adventure of making it to the convent then being in the convent. "I wonder" she said with a spark of curiosity and excitement in her eyes "how living with alive humans will be like. Will it always be such an adventure?" she asked herself before standing up again and a rush of yellow petals danced around her before she disappeared to return back to her domain of the land of the remembered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Hello! I honestly don't know if this little not should go at the bottom or the top so screw it! To start off, I own nothing and never will from the Book of Life and everything I write is mere fanfiction that I have twisted for my own personal interest while here for others to enjoy as well. With that being said, I appreciate all of you who do read this and find it interesting, and even if you don't that's okay. I would be tremendously grateful if you gave me your feedback and reviews to tell me how to improve, or for just encouragement. By-the-way, Thank you Guest! This chapter is for you my friend! 3 See yah next time folks! (I might be more tempted to come back sooner and write more if you review or leave feedback -wink- -wink-) **

**Maria enjoyed a long bath, scrubbing herself to be squeaky clean before getting out and wrapping a towel around herself and her hair. She sighed happily as she walked back into her bedroom and sat on the bed before laying back and relaxing. "This is amazing" she sighed happily to herself. The room itself was large and very comfortable with soft hues of light streaming in through the window. She didn't want to move, so she closed her eyes and listened to anything she could hear. She heard birds chirping outside her window and soft voice of girls and women of the Covent. She lay there sighing contently until she heard a knock outside her door.**

**Maria abruptly rose as she looked down at herself realizing she was still in a towel. Another knock on her door only caused her to panic further as she rushed to her bag that held her clothes and quickly opened it to find something to wear. "Hello?" A familiar voice called "Maria, it's me, Sister Delleon." Oh god! Oh god! Maria thought as she quickly pulled out the first thing in her bag and put it on as quickly as she could. "Are you there?" Sister Delleon asked as she knocked once more. Maria dashed to the door as she abruptly opened it causing Sister Delleon to be started and take a step back. "Is everything al…" Sister Delleon started to say as she looked over Maria, whose hair was still slightly damp, and wore a pair of black shorts with a sweater that was inside out and backwards. Sister Delleon put her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter but it didn't help, causing Maria to look confused until she looked at herself then blush deeply and she laugh nervously. **

** "****Is this how you dress yourself?" Sister Delleon asked with a small laugh and a smile as she walked into Maria's room. Sister Delleon looked around "It looks like you haven't unpacked yet." She said as she observed the room. As Sister Delleon wasn't looking Maria quickly took off her sweater and put it on correctly. "Yeah" she said "I decided to freshen up first, but I honestly didn't bring much with me anyways so there isn't much to decorate it with." Mary admitted sadly. Sister Delleon turned around to face Maria, and noticed her sweater was on correctly, as she smiled at her. "Well I don't know about that Miss Posada, I think you have brought more than most girls do." Maria looked thoroughly confused. As Sister Delleon watched Maria's face go blank and confused she whistled and in came Sister Garcia holding Chewy.**

**"****Oh-my-gosh!" Maria cried out as Chewy jumped from Sister Garcia's arms with a loud "Bleee!" and bounced his way happily to her. Maria not wasting another moment ran forward to meet Chewy and held her arms open as he jumped up to her and she closed her arms around him drawing him into a tight hug. "Oh Chewy!" she breathed out while nuzzling the piglet. Chewy let out another "Blee!" before nuzzling her back. Sister Delleon walked up to Sister Garcia as Maria was distracted with Chewy and whispered in her ear "Thank you, my love" then moved away to stand beside her. Maria looked over to the pair as she saw Sister Garcia smile at Sister Delleon with only warmth in her eyes. Maria's smile was full of joy and appreciation as she looked between the two Sisters "Thank you so much, Thank you!" she said, and they could see and hear how grateful the girl was. "It was no problem" both the Sisters said as they looked at Maria then each other and laughed lightly before walking up to Maria who was holding Chewy so tightly the poor pig was starting to turn a shade of purple. **

**Sister Delleon walked over to Maria and put her hand on the girls shoulder as she looked at Maria who looked back at her with a smile. "Maria, although I'm happy for you. There are conditions with him staying here in the Convent." Sister Garcia then let out a whistle and Chewy jumped from Maria's arms to Sister Garcia's. Maria let out a gasp as she opened her mouth to protest but Sister Delleon put her hand up stopping her "Maria, we don't usually allow pets here but we understand your circumstances. Sister Garcia and I have both vouched for you and your piglet Chewy so he can stay but he will have to be properly trained and when you are at school, Sister Garcia will be looking after him for you. Do you understand?" Maria was stunned but shook herself from being stunned and nodded in understanding. "Good!" Sister Delleon said as she walked towards the door. Sister Garcia released Chewy, who hopped back into Maria's arms and walked behind Sister Delleon. "Oh!" Sister Delleon said "I just remembered, there is also one other thing." Maria looked at Sister Delleon awaiting what she would say next, afraid they may end up changing their minds and taking Chewy from her. "We may ask to borrow him for looking for truffles." Maria let out a small sound of confusion, and with that Sister Delleon and Sister Garcia left Maria quite confused, exiting her room and closing the door behind them. **

**"****What are tuffles?" The two Sister could hear Maria asking herself and Chewy behind the closed door as they walked away. Looking around making sure there wasn't anyone around, Sister Delleon linked her arm with Sister Garcia as she smiled lovingly at her. "So what made you decide to vouch for the girl too, darling?" Sister Delleon asked as she looked at her lover next to her. Sister Garcia let out a small laugh as she looked back at Sister Delleon and replied "I saw it just as you did. At first it was loneliness in Maria's eyes but when I saw her inside here and she was holding that blondes hand, it reminded me of us." "Aww!" Sister Delleon swooned as she looked around to make sure no one was around then kissed Sister Garcia's cheek. Sister Garcia blushed "I know it can be hard here for someone so young and I wanted her to have someone she could talk freely to about anything" Sister Delleon smiled at the beautiful woman next to her and thought to herself, how lucky she was to have such a wonderful person love her and to love. **

**Sister Garcia looked over at Sister Delleon who had a dreamy look on her face and laughed "What are you thinking about, love?" Sister Delleon shook her head to clear her mind and smiled as she tried to cover for herself by saying "How many truffles we are going to find with that pig!" "Really?" Sister Gracia said in disbelief "You can't be serious…" "Do you know how much truffles are worth?!" Sister Delleon exclaimed "We would make a fortune!" Sister Garcia only sighed as she brought a hand to her face and sighed heavily then looked over at her lover "You do realize we are in a Covent right?" Her love was too busy going on and on excitedly about different kinds and truffles though to pay attention. Sister Garcia sighed in defeat as she looked at her love and with a smile. She thought about how incredibly ridiculous, yet wonderful her love could be and how she wouldn't change anything about her. They held onto each other as they reached the exit of the building then they separated to go back to work, after saying a quick see you soon.**

**Maria watched the two Sister separate from each from her window and Chewy said "Bleh! Blee" Maria laughed as she looked at him "I think you're right, I think those two are best friends too." Chewy jumped from her arms to hop towards the door and scratch on it while letting out a "Bleeeeeh" "What is it?" Maria asked as she followed after him then opened the door and he hopped away and down the hall "Where are you going?!" Maria called as she ran after him. The piglet was faster than she remembered and he was already bounding out of the building as she barely made it down the stairs "Wait for me!" she hollered as she ran faster towards the piglet. She burst through the doors to the outside, looking around until finally spotted him hopping towards another building. Just as she was about to take off sprinting in his direction she heard a loud bell ring and the once empty roads and convent was pouring in with girls of all ages and women.**

**"****Uh-oh…" she said to herself as swarms of different colored uniforms, black robs and bodies moved quickly from place to place. Some would give her a passing glance before going back to what they were doing before. She was so caught up at looking at all the different people around her and the colors she forgot about Chewy until somewhere off in the distance she heard a girl shriek "What is a filthy pig doing here?!" Looking around frantically Maria located where the voice was coming from and ran in its direction to hear a "Bleeh Blee Bleee" from Chewy in the same area confirming she was going in the right direction. Maria bob and weaved through the masses of girls and women until she came to a big circle made of people. "Chewy?!" she called out to him, and from the center of the circle of people she heard a "Bleeehhh!". "Hold on Chewy!" she yelled back to him as she tore a piece of her sweater off to tie back her hair, rolled up her sleeves, then ran into the circle of people pushing and jumping over some to finally get to the center. Once in the center she noticed how open it was, people were deliberately keeping their distance from Chewy.**

**"****Who are you?!" came a voice that sounded like the one that had shrieked earlier. Maria looked to where the voice came from to find a girl about her age in a red school uniform, with brown hair, and blue eyes holding a large shovel in her hands raised above her head. Maria put her hands up in defense "I'm Maria Posada" she said "Get out of here Maria!" The blue eyed girl warned "I'm getting rid of this filthy pig!" Chewy glared at the blue eyed girl as she said filthy and let out an angry "Bleehhh!" as he hopped towards the girl. The blue eyed girl quickly brought down the shovel where Chewy was about to be, but before it could come crashing down on him Maria had thrown herself at Chewy and rolled away with Chewy safely in her arms as the shovel connected with the ground, causing some dirt to fly up. **

**Everyone gasped with shock and awe as they saw how Maria had saved the piglet from being smashed. Confused the blue eyed girl looked around looking for the pig as she noticed Maria holding it. "What are you doing?!" the blue eyed girl demanded as she held onto her shovel tightly and walked towards Maria. Maria holding onto Chewy quickly rose to her feet "What do you think,****_ You're_**** doing?!" she demanded back "There is no reason for you to have a shovel, and to try to hurt Chewy with it!" The blue eyed girl stopped for a moment, shocked and asked "Chewy?" "Yes! His name is Chewy!" Maria said as she backed away further. "You have got to be kidding me!" the other girl said with a dark laugh "This filthy creature belongs to you?!" **

**"****Well no, he doesn't belong to me, but he is my friend." Maria said proudly as Chewy nuzzled her "And I will not let you harm him!" she growled and glared towards the blue eyed girl while holding Chewy closer to herself. The blue eyed girl just scoffed before forcibly sticking the shovel into the ground where it stood up on its own, and walked up to Maria "It makes sense now. I was wondering why it smelled so terrible, and here I thought it was just one pig when it turned out to be two!" she blue eyed girl pointed to both Maria and Chewy. In the crowd you could hear a small amount of laughs and snickers at the comment. Maria clenched her jaw in anger as she looked the girl up and down as she retorted "That's funny because I thought that horrendous stench was coming from you, and your foul personality." Several people in the crowd called out "Ohhh!" and "Burn!" **

**The blue eyed girl raised her hand and pulled it back, her face red with furry as she brought her hand down towards Maria's face. Maria didn't even try to cover herself, she just huddled into Chewy to protect him, waiting for the slap to come, but it never did. Instead she heard the swish of wind passing and then it abruptly stopped with a slapping sound. After waiting a moment she looked to where the blue eyed girl was and saw another girl with blonde hair standing tall holding on to the blue eyed girls hand as it was a few inches from her face. The crowd gasped in surprise as someone in the back said "Where did she come from?"**

**The blonde just smiled sweetly at the blue eyed girl and said "Tsk Tsk! That's not very lady like of you." She then released the other girls hand from her grasp, and placing a hand on her hip and leaning to the side while saying "With the way you act, it makes me wonder who the real animal is." The blonde looked back at Maria "Are you okay?" she asked. Maria just smiled brightly and cheerily said "Amora!". Amora looked back at the blue eyed girl who was now cradling the arm she had stopped from hitting Maria. "How dare you!" the blue eyed girl yelled at Amora. "Do you not know who I am?!" She screamed at both Maria and Amora "You will pay for this!" The blue eyed girl turned away from both of them and hollered at the crowd to move causing them to part so the girl could pass them and run away. **


End file.
